


Comfort Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot (possible series) of your favorite turtle comforting you. Your name insert prompt is YN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Me

From the moment you woke, to the moment an over zealous customer tossed their food at you, it's been a bad day. It might have been the lack of sleep you had the earlier night with your school project. It might be the universe trying to ruin you as you missed the bus and ended up late for class. It might be just hormones trampling down on your mood. It could be a thousand things that caused your day to suck as hard as it did, but it was finally over.

  
Over enough.

  
Leaving work early because you were too upset over your bad day wasn't helping. Now you were just berating yourself over not being tough enough to suck it up. You needed comfort somehow. Crying would make you feel better, but you just didn't have it in you since you held it in this long. Maybe someone to vent to, to get a hug. Mom was at work and you wouldn't see her until later that night, and you sort of lacked anyone else to ask.

  
Trying to talk yourself out of a bad idea like a combo number one super sized, you didn't spot the baggage at your feet. You try to pass a crowd of pushy preteens. Instead you fall into the trash bags and skid your knee along the sidewalk. Not to mention the squishy bag under your two hands either.

There it was again, that need to cry, but you assure the kid who stopped to ask if you were alright instead.

As you're hauling yourself back to your feet like the fighter you pretend to be, you instantly lock your gaze on a man-cover to the sewer. When you think of friends, mutant ninja turtles certainly come close. And ok, so maybe crawling into the sewer with your bad luck streak and a bleeding ripped knee through your jeans, there were better ideas, but you had somewhat of an excuse to drop in now.

You don't knock when you arrive, because this time of day the turtles are likely sleeping. Although you had intended on seeking comfort with one of your terrapin ninja, you feel idiotically shy that you hope you can sneak in and out. You were already inside and turn to leave.

It was a stupid thought after all.

"YN?"

You freeze at the turtle's voice behind you, a little groggy, but fully aware who you are. And you mentally kick yourself for thinking you could sneak around a house of ninja. Ninja were supposed to sleep too, right? Whatever the reason your favorite turtle was awake for, you couldn't say if it was a blessing or not.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah,"

No. You're holding back. The masked turtle, you know, is thinking the same thing.

"I just thought I could grab a bandage for my knee, but then I remembered you guys practically have different time zones."

It was a whisper that sounded just as painful to your ears for an excuse as the brother before you likely thinks. Though, chalk it up to the sleep lingering in their gaze, it goes uncommented. You just wish that the deadpan stare was as easy to shake off.

"I, uh, fell a little. Was sort of stupid right?"

Now you sound a little whiney because, yeah, flash backs of your entire stupid day. But it's when he suddenly walks closer, gently takes your hand, and leads you towards the lab's door that you finally let out a sniffle.

You both stop and you shake off a stray tear before anyone could hope to spot it.

"Does it hurt that much?"

At first you're confused as to what your turtle is talking about, but quickly catch on. You nod slightly and feel pathetic, because you're lying.

"Yeah, it does."

Sort of. There's a pain in your chest that you haven't been able to shake all day and you want it to stop. You know that feeling when someone asks you if you're okay or not? It makes it worse, because, what are you supposed to say when the answer is no?

So you always lie.

Lying just never ended with big muscled arms around you. It wasn't as comfortable as a human hug, but a turtle hug was just fine in your eyes. Instantly you let out a sob and you hug the other back. Maybe they know there is something wrong other than your throbbing knee, but who cares. Someone finally hugged you. Someone was finally making things better, because that's all you had wanted.

You hug tightly back and press a cheek to the cool shell plate on their chest. You figure your face must look red because of how heated it feels in comparison. That's okay, it's not from embarrassment anyways. It's from the swelling feelings of frustration the day's given you. You feel the green arms squeeze you as you bite your lip to keep quiet and now your positive they know something else is up. They rub your back gently and occasionally caress your hair. They're awkward with their movements, not exactly used to comforting a crying teen.

You huff out a laugh. You didn't mean to, but you did, because you're already feeling better. Tears are still falling from your eyes in trails, but at least you're starting to unwind from the stress. You hug your turtle once more and plant a kiss on their cheek without thinking.

That froze both of you in shock and you recoil slowly. Your turtle doesn't really understand, but you smile anyways and thank him. He nods and you swear you could have seen a slight blush on their face before he retrieves you a bandaid for your knee.


End file.
